A Lifetime of Beginnings
by RedRosaceae
Summary: Scorpius felt himself pale, but held out his hand in kind. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." He waited for some sort of negative reaction, for her to jerk her hand out of his and, perhaps, to leave the cabin screaming. "Scorpius? Well, that's an odd name, isn't it?" Her voice carried a hint of teasing. Life is a continuous circle.


_**Beginnings**_

Scorpius Malfoy was nervous; there was no doubt about it. His palms were slightly damp and his knees shook just a little, but he camouflaged it well. This was the day, September 1st. Today he was going to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. There were children everywhere, some yelling, and some running, some already on the train. The chaos was frightening. He glanced up at his mother, her black hair pulled back into a bun, her hand resting gently on his shoulder, and relaxed just a tad. His father stood next to him, black cloak whipping around him in the steam pushed up from the train, the platinum blonde hair Scorpius shared shining brightly in the lights. Suddenly the train gave a loud, whistle and Scorpius knew it was time to board the train.

Draco Malfoy grabbed his son's trunk, emblazoned with the initials "_S.H.M.", _and placed it in one of the open spots available. Scorpius turned to his mother and gave her a quick hug, inhaling the scent of her, the subtle hints of pumpkin and spice, with a little vanilla thrown in.

"I love you, Scorpius. You're going to be fine. I'll write to you twice a week-"

"Mum!" Scorpius protested.

"Fine, once a week, but I expect a response, young man." She chucked him under the chin affectionately and Scorpius couldn't help but grin at her.

"Astoria, don't ask him for things he might not be able to do. Hogwarts can be distracting to say the least." Draco's smooth, cultured voice cut into the teasing.

"Father, I'll make you proud, I promise." Scorpius turned towards his father. His young face unsmiling.

"Of course you will, Scorpius. You always have. These will be the best seven years of your life. Enjoy them."

Scorpius stuck his hand out, intending to give his father a handshake. Draco took it, and then pulled him forward into his arms.

"I love you, son. Do well."

Scorpius hugged his father back, and then took those first fateful steps onto the train.

* * *

The train had been chugging along merrily for about an hour and a half. Scorpius had been lucky to find a compartment to himself, and had settled in quickly. His face was turned towards the window, his eyes watching the hills gently roll pass, when he heard the nearly silent click of the compartment door opening. He heard the door click closed just as quietly, and a soft puff of air floated over to his ears. He turned his head towards the door to see what the disturbance was.

There was a girl there. She was facing the door, her palm still on the handle, allowing Scorpius time to observe her unnoticed. The first thing he noticed was a head of flaming hair, copper strands of curling hair waved down to her waist, accentuated here and there by pieces as bright as fire. The curls were entrancing wild and riotous and yet somehow tame. Her hand was pale and looked smooth and Scorpius was surprised to note that she was already in her school robes. She finally turned towards the compartment, and gave a quick jerk at seeing him. Her eyes were a deep blue, large and wide, surrounded by eyelashes that were thick and a pale blonde. Her cheeks were peppered with freckles, and her lips were a natural rosy red.

"Oh. I thought this compartment was empty…" her voice, an oddly low, husky sort of thing, at complete odds with her short stature burst through parted lips.

"It's just me." He watched her eyes flicker to the empty seat across from him, and gestured towards it with his right hand. "Feel free."

The girl flopped down into the seat, dragging a hand behind her neck to bring her hair forward as she sat.

"Oh, thanks. I just needed a breather. And I wanted to reread "_Hogwarts: A History, the Revised Edition". _She helped up the aforementioned book, its glossy cover gleaming with a picture of the illustrious castle. "This will be my third time."

"You're third time…? Reading the book?" Scorpius couldn't keep the puzzlement out of his voice.

"Yes. It's all so exciting, isn't it? I'm a first year. My name is Rose. Rose Weasley." She leaned forward a bit, extending her hand.

Scorpius felt himself pale, but held out his hand in kind. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

He waited for some sort of negative reaction, for her to jerk her hand out of his and, perhaps, to leave the cabin screaming.

"Scorpius? Well, that's an odd name, isn't it?" Her voice carried a hint of teasing.

"I'm named after a constellation, like my father." Scorpius couldn't explain why he felt compelled to explain.

She smiled, revealing two rows of gleaming white teeth. "Regardless, it's nice to meet you, Scorpius."

"It's nice to meet you too, Rose."

She gave an almost imperceptible nod, and flipped to a page in "_Hogwarts: A History"_ and buried her nose in its pages.

Scorpius couldn't help but feel well and truly dismissed.

* * *

Rose had hoped that the compartment would be empty. Had hoped to be able to escape from the constant exuberance of her family. She'd slipped out whilst everyone was immersed in a very competitive game of Exploding Snap, James dangerously close to having his eyebrows singed off again. She'd happened upon what she'd thought was an empty compartment. Instead there was a _boy _there. Rose had never been very good at talking to _boys. _ She was quite surprised her face hadn't turned into a flame as soon as she'd noticed him.

He'd been polite. Rose peeked quickly over the top of her book, taking in the shiny platinum blonde hair that curled in a sort of halo around his head. His eyes were a steel grey, wintery and pale, and when he looked at you they seemed to cut right into you. He was currently resting his head against the back of his seat, his eyes were closed, and his chest rose every once in a while, so Rose felt confident that he was just sleeping. He seemed nice enough she supposed. She'd seen the way he'd glanced at her when she had introduced herself. Saw his cheeks pale, as though he were frightened. Of course she knew who she was, she'd have to be a fool not to, but she'd still shaken his hand, and smiled at his rather odd name. Of course her blasted nerves had picked then to show up, and so she'd ducked behind her book, before he could see her tell-tale blush.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" A portly, graying witch, stood framed in the doorway. Her curly hair capped in a gray uniform hat that matched her dress. She pushed a trolley that was laden with sweets of all kinds: _Fizzy Wizzy, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts, _and even Rose's favourite: _Nut Brittle. _Scorpius' eyes had cracked open and he reached into his pocket. Rose wandered over to the trolley and picked out a few _Chocolate Frogs_ a package of _Bertie Botts, _and three _Nut Brittles. _

She watched as Scorpius completed his own purchase and returned to his seat. He unwrapped a _Nut Brittle. _Rose held up her own candy bar, and gestured at him.

"These are my favourite. I don't know too many other people who like them, though."

"I've liked these for as long as I can remember. I like the salty and sweet together." Scorpius grinned as he crunched down on the candy bar.

"Are you nervous? I am." Rose blurted out. As they got closer to Hogwarts and the hills became deeper and closer together, Rose's nerves began to jump around, making her feel like her very bones were shaking.

"Honestly?" Scorpius looked at Rose. "Yes. I'm nervous about how people will act around me, because of…you know, my name."

Rose scoffed. "Why would anyone treat you any differently because of your last name? I'm nervous about not being sorted into Gryffindor, of not being as smart as my mother was. _'Brightest witch of her age' _and all that."

Rose felt her cheeks burn and shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment.

"I don't know, you seem pretty smart to me. I've never even heard of anyone reading a school book before school, let alone three times."

"Oh…well, thanks then, I suppose." Rose smiled at Scorpius, grateful for the compliment, feeling oddly reassured. "You're alright, Malfoy."

"I don't think you're so bad yourself, Weasley."

The blare of a horn sounded, startling them both. Rose looked out the window, and saw the gravel streets of Hogsmeade and the large, burly, bearded figure of Hagrid, waving from the stop.

"I guess this is it then." Scorpius said, thrusting out his hand bravely.

Rose shook it one last time, unable to find any words to say as Scorpius shrugged into his school robe and walked off. He was almost to the train door when Rose finally found the nerve to yell out: "Good luck!"

Scorpius turned and waved and Rose picked up her book. She walked out of the train's compartment, looking behind her as she closed the door. Then, squaring her shoulders, she stepped out into the beginning of her Hogwarts years.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review please. New author here, hope you all liked it!


End file.
